


Kiss Me In The Daylight, If You Can

by TheInnocentMage



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bats, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Debt, Eventual Smut, Exhaustion, Guns, Head Injury, Humans, Hunters, Hypnotism, Injury Recovery, Knives, Lost Blood!Percy, Lost Bloods, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nico falls without even realising it, Runaway, San Francisco, Sickness, Swords, Vampires, Veterinary Clinic, Vets, Werewolves, Wolves, part-time jobs, prince!Nico, son of poseidon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInnocentMage/pseuds/TheInnocentMage
Summary: Nico is a Vampire sworn to protect his family, fighting wars for territories, politics, and survival. He is the youngest of his brother and sisters, but still heir to his Coven. After years and years, Nico begins to wonder if there will ever be an end.But an ambush one night by a group of Hunters leads the young Vampire into the unsuspecting care of Percy Jackson, a struggling Paramedic student working himself to an early grave. However, Percy has a dark past, one he cannot stop running away from.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Kiss Me In The Daylight, If You Can

Fandom: Percy Jackson Books

Rating: 13+

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson does not belong to me, just this story/fanfiction.

Warnings: Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, Blood/Gore

Main Pairing: Percy/Nico Percico

Full Summary: Nico is a Vampire sworn to protect his Coven, fighting wars for territories, politics, and survival. He is the youngest of his brother and sisters, but still heir to his Coven. After years and years, Nico begins to wonder if there will ever be an end.

But an ambush one night by a group of Hunters leads the young Vampire into the unsuspecting care of Percy Jackson, a struggling Paramedic student working himself to an early grave. However, Percy has a dark past, one he cannot stop running away from.

**Kiss Me In The Daylight, If You Can**

_Chapter 1 - Beginnings_

**. . .**

Holding down three jobs isn't the easiest of tasks, not by a long shot, but it was something Percy was prepared to do when he ran away to San Francisco. His Mother had been an Angel in the ground for six long, _unforgiving_ months before he decided to out stacks and leave his stepfather's house in the taxi's rear view mirror. But living alone holds less relief than he thought Percy would. Responsibilities never fail to kick him when he is down either. The cramped, little apartment he managed to secure sits on top of a Chinese restaurant. It's noisy at night, but those very rare and few nights when Percy does get the chance to sleep once the sun has set, he's too exhausted to pay any heed.

And so is job number one.

A trainee paramedic, he works shifts four nights a week and studies relentlessly in his free time, if there's free time.

Job number two sees him working during the hours of sunlight. He waiters in a café, too far to walk and too expensive to take the train. So he walks. Tips can go a long way and on a good day, he takes the bus home.

The rent is very decent all things considered, Percy struck a deal with the owners of the restaurant below and agreed to run delivers on his nights off. They're good people and on days when they're under staffed he agrees to help out in the restaurant, he even learnt to cook great deal too. The owner often slips a few notes into his pocket and despite Percy's refusal, that sweet couple never take no for an answer. It goes a long way to pay for his vet bills. Not that he doesn't love his little black kitten, but caring for Magic carries a cost, a runaway like him struggles to keep up with.

Especially since Percy bought those seahorses two months ago, after he overheard the pet store owner say if he didn't sell them in the next few days he'd flush them down the toilet. So now he has a elongated tank at the foot of his bed where Bonnie and Clyde live in relative peace, albeit the times Magic clambers his way on top and watches them with bright eyes. It always brings a smile to Percy's exhausted face when he sees that little tail flick in anticipation.

It's Friday night and although the raised voices of drunken people enjoying themselves sounds outside, Percy struggles to keep his eyes open as he stares listlessly at his textbook. He turns to look out the window at the rain and laughs as Magic scurries along the window-ledge and squeezes through into the apartment. Water dripping slowly from his shiny black coat.

Sighing, Percy closes his book and drops heavily on ruffled, unwashed bed sheets. Magic pads over, meows and brushes his head against Percy's lax fingers that hang over the edge. He feels incredible, awfully guilty, but tonight he's just too damn tired. The world darkens and even the shouts from the street outside don't slow down Percy's decent into oblivion.

**. . .**

****Darkness curls around, cloaking the young vampire in his hastening retreat. Blood drips from his wings, stomach, head. Splashing on the street below, decorating the tarmac with crimsons as he flies to avoid the moon's rays.

He'd been heading home to his coven after a long day patrolling their territory's borders, not two miles from his bed and he'd been jumped by a group of Hunters. The rain had hidden their scent when they must of slipped past one of the other watchers and entered their part of the city. He backtracked far, lead them well away from his precious family and in to the no man's land.

A stripe of San Francisco that sat unaware between the vampires and werewolves' territories, a place of violent battles and civil unrest, that is, if you're not human.

But, the damage was done. Their silver bullets had gravely wounded him and the hit to his head with a crowbar in his human form hadn't done him much good. Concussion, definitely. His waning vision, falls in and out of focus and he so desperately wants to sleep. But still, he persists. In his bat form, the Hunters struggle to keep up the pursuit. Crowded streets below are more difficult to navigate than empty night skies. So he searches for the busiest to lose his attackers and then finds one.

A frenzy of activity, with bars and restaurants, he dives down into the crowd and flaps between the chaos.

The Hunters slide down from the roofs, weave through civilians to follow and now, with artificial lights, he can count at least five of them. Just perfect. He verves right and speeds forward, managing to slip out of their sight. And continues unfortunately, straight into an open window. Dazedly he flaps about, desperately trying to stay awake, but it's all futile. He falls, expecting to hit concrete and into the merciless clutches of the Hunters.

Except, he lands on rumpled, fluffy blankets. His eyes slip shut, and Nico Di Angelo passes blissfully out.

**. . .**

****Percy yawns shamelessly and stretches out.

As the bed sheets move, he feels a small weight near his feet. At first, Percy reasonably assumes that the warm bundle is Magic but after noticing the heavy lump of fur on his face, he reconsiders. Sitting up, the seventeen year old attempts to wake up the best he can for a teenager at six in the morning. He blinks rapidly and wipes the sleep from his eyes. Yawning again for good measure, Percy looks down and jumps up in surprise. At the bottom of his bed, curled up and seemingly content, is a little black bat. That is, until he notices the blood.

Percy falls to his knees beside the small creatures and lets out a sympathetic whimper, but hesitates as he reaches out. He doesn't know where to start. If he tries to move it, he may cause it more harm. So instead Percy scrambles to his feet, searches the mounts of clothes on the floor for his leather jacket and pulls out his Nokia phone from the pocket. It's ancient, but it works. He dials the second of four contacts, and waits as the phone rings. He strokes Magic as a little kitten attacks his green sneaker's shoe laces.

"Will. . . Yeah? It's Percy. . . I'm sorry to call so early but I've got a problem, this little bat found its way into my apartment last night and it seems really badly injured. . . No, exactly I hadn't tried to move it. . . Okay. . . Right. . . Explain what it looks like? Well, it's completely black, longish face and big wings. . . Will listen. . . Listen there's. . . There's a lot of blood. . . Okay. . . Okay. . . You'll be round in ten minutes?" Percy smiles. "I think I can keep Magic off him till then."

Ending the call, Percy sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. It's a good thing he doesn't have to be at the café for another three hours, and even greater relief that he met Will during one of his deliveries for the restaurant. The blond was two years older than him and a third of the way through vet college. He'd know what to do with Percy's little visitor. So he waits and watches the clock. A knock at the door has the young boy jumping up and racing to the answer. The blond zombie walks inside and Percy offers to make him a cup of coffee before he's even said hello. Will smiles and Percy steps back while the vet to be examine he's latest patient.

After ten minutes, two coffees each, Will finally tells him the diagnosis.

"Most of the bleeding has stopped. No broken bones- that's good. I've bandaged up his wounds thou."

_"His?"_

Will smiles. "Yeah and he'll need to rest for a few weeks. Your little friend had quite the bad night, either got attacked by God knows what, or he flow into something." The blond explains. "Percy I'm really sorry but I won't be able to look after him, maybe I can find a friend to do it."

"I'll do it." Percy answers in a heartbeat.

"No, you're so busy, you've got so much work you can't-"

"Will, I'll make the time-"

The blond sighs reluctantly. "Okay, okay but it's probably best to keep him in the cage I brought. And if you're struggling to cope you. call. me. _immediately_."

"It's a promise."

Will nods with another sigh and helps set up his guest new home. It was much like a silver bird cage, a few different platforms to fly between and a couple of parts to hang from. Percy watches as the Will tenderly places the bat inside.

"Put some water in a milk bottle lid or on a paintbrush and feed him with this." Will dumps a couple of thin blunt end syringes on Percy's bed. He pulls ten plus sashes out of his hoodie pocket and deposits them on the pile. "Just add water, the instructions are one the packets."

Percy nods silently looking at the little bat.

"I'll come by later to check on the poor thing and bring you some more supplies to for you. I'll see you later, Perce." Will promises, waves goodbyes and gently shuts the door.

Magic purrs and brushes against his ankles as Percy sits down on his bed.

"I'm gonna need a name for you. . . Fluffy? Or, maybe. . . Dracula? . . ." Percy laughs to himself. "Radar. . . Vlad. . . I know, Bruce!"

He laughs louder at that one.

And when he finally calms down, he continues. "No, no I need something better. . . Like. . . _Vesper_." Percy smiles dreamily. " _Definitely, Vesper_."

He gently rubs the little bat behind his ears. Marvelling at the softened of his fur and his just plain cuteness.

"I'll take care of you, little one."

His alarm blares and Percy is now officially late for work.

**...**

**..**

**.**


	2. Protector and Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets Will and Percy and nothing is what it seems.

Title: Kiss Me In The Daylight, If You Can

Fandom: Percy Jackson Books

Rating: 13+

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson does not belong to me, just this story/fanfiction.

Warnings: Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, Blood/Gore

Main Pairing: Percy/Nico Percico

Full Summary: Nico is a Vampire sworn to protect his Coven, fighting wars for territories, politics, and survival. He is the youngest of his brother and sisters, but still heir to his Coven. After years and years, Nico begins to wonder if there will ever be an end.

But an ambush one night by a group of Hunters leads the young Vampire into the unsuspecting care of Percy Jackson, a struggling Paramedic student working himself to an early grave. However, Percy has a dark past, one he cannot stop running away from.

**Kiss Me In The Daylight, If You Can**

_Chapter 2 – Protector and Protected_

**. . .**

_"I'll take care of you, little one."_

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

When Nico woke up his situation screams _Hunters_. Metal silver cage, that familiar siren scent of their blood in the air and restraints binding his body.

Except. . . they aren't really restraints, they are bandages. Soft, fluffy, and cotton. Gently, painstaking wrapped around his tiny body and fragile limbs. The young Vampire turns his head to gain a better hold of his surroundings and jumps out of his skin at the big, forest green eyes that are intently focused on his every move.

A cat, or more specifically, a kitten, sits outside the bars, watching him with tail twitching and ears back in anticipation. Nico sighs deeply. Least the creature is currently safely on the other side of the cage. But the scent of a Hunter undeniable still lingers, he needs to escape now or he may to live long enough to warn his family of the danger in their mist.

Nico stretches out, trying futilely to pull himself forward with his wings. Useless. His abused body protests greatly to that idea while pain shoots through his every nerve. So, no, not today, not for a while. He needs blood. Fresh blood, not that donated crap his Mother tries to get him to drink, if he wants to summon the strength to get back to his Coven. At this rate, he may never see them again.

**. . .**

Percy barely makes it back to his apartment. It takes all six attempts of his key scrapping around and nearly hitting the lock, before he manages to make it inside.

Eyes half-lidded, arms and legs lead-heavy, four hours of sleep and two the night before, Percy feels like the walking dead. He stumbles his way inside, just about managing to shut the door, in time before an unfortunately fall straight over a pile of unwashed clothes. Percy waits there for a few minutes, thou it feels like seconds, lying face down and so tempted to sleep.

When Percy finally pulls himself together, he pushes himself up to sit on his small apartment floor. He dazedly looks around and makes eye contact with a very confused, very shocked little bat through the bars of its cage. It sits there, wings supporting itself and head twisting slightly to the right. Percy smiles distantly.

“Hey there, Vesper. How are you feeling?”

The little bat squawks, Magic meows, and Percy passes out.

**. . .**

When Nico wakes up again, he feels kinda fuzzy. Fuzzy and warm. He stretches out and instantly regrets it. Pain shoots through his tiny body and he winces, curling in on himself. It's bright in the room, sunlight cutting through the window, the bars- wait? Bars! Nico snaps to awareness, wing flapping slightly.

Oh, right. The memory comes flooding back. The room still smells vaguely of Hunters and that is worrying enough. But why would they have captured him just to bandage his wounds? And then it clicks. Interrogations. They keep him alive, or as alive as a Vampire can be, to find out where his family is. The thought is haunting. But he's been weakened, devastatingly so. Without fresh blood, he won't be able take his human form. He's a prisoner and there is nothing he can do about it.

The lock clicks at the door and Nico pushes himself up with his wings to catch a glimpse of his captor.

Who, of which, falls past to the floor in one half-solid blur. Nico waits, for some sign of movement, breathing, talking- _anything? Is this some sort of trick? Is this supposed to fool him into some sense of false security?_ Nico laughs, though it comes out as more of a squeak.

As if he'd fall for such cheap tricks. There's a moan as his captor sits up and dazedly looks around. The young Vampire's eyes widen in surprise but mostly shock at the boy’s scent, or lack of. This human has no idea what he is, no fear, anxiety, no problem showing such weakness.

The dark bluish bruises under his eyes and unruly raven-kissed hair are clear signs that this boy is exhausted and well beyond his limits. But he still has a Hunter's scent. It dawns very quickly on Nico that he has been taken in by a Lost Blood.

Just great. Typical really. He'd be caught by the one Hunter in this City who wasn't even trying to catch him. The boy distantly notices his interest and smiles.

“Hey there, Vesper. How are you feeling?”

Nico frowns at the name, calling out as the Human's eyes roll back and he plummets down.

That was. . . unexpected, for lack of better term, and completely and utterly ridiculous. A Lost Blood here in San Francisco and he was the first supernatural creature to stumble upon him? Nico sighs. He knew he was never one for luck, but this whole situation was just too bizarre for words.

First things first, the boy was clearly no threat. Not only had he appeared to save Nico, he'd always gone out of his way to tend to his wounds. And from the pain he is still in, Nico is not so certain he would of survived the night on his own. Yet, that begs another question.

The cage is silver gilded.

Not only is that unnecessary for a standard pet cage, it's also very expensive, and in the nicest way possibly it's clearly something this Lost Blood wouldn't have been able to afford.

_So where did he get it?_

_And why the hell is it made of silver?_

The very specific metal that a Vampire cannot touch without burning themselves. It's just plain odd no matter which why he tries to reason it. Nico settles down. There's no chance of escape for the moment, even if he could get out of this cage, he's too weak to fly. He cannot risk drinking the Hunter's blood to sustain himself, otherwise he may become addicted. But with a heavy heart, it means he is also unable to warn his family of the present threat in their territory.

Left to ponder in his thoughts, Nico loses track of time. A knocking at the door brings him crashing back to the here and now.

"Percy!? Percy, I know you're in there, the lights are on! Open up! _Percy?_ "

Nico hears the person outside sigh, followed by the sound of a key entering a lock.

"Alright, I'm letting myself in. But it’s your funeral."

The Lost Blood does not move and Nico somehow has high doubts that he'll be roused any time soon. With a creak and then a shove, the door opens. The unmistakeable scent of a Were greets Nico's senses. The hairs all over his body stand on end. Hunters and now Weres, what the hell is going on?

A blond boy steps past the threshold and spots the Lost Blood out cold on the floor. His first emotion is fear as his eyes dart quickly over to Nico, but that is replaced by relief at the sight of the little Vampire still on his cage. Then as he steps closer to the raven-haired Lost Blood, anger and worry wash over his face all at once.

"Damnmit Percy, I told you not to work so hard." The blond Were growls, kneeling next to the boy and checking his pulse.

Satisfied, he stands up and steps over him to reach the bed. He moves the cage onto a side cabinet, without giving Nico the privilege of a second glance before returning to pull the covers back from the bed. The Were bends down beside the Lost Blood once more, gentle lifting him up and placing him on the bed.

"If you keep this up you're gonna end up in hospital." He murmurs softly.

The boy stirs briefly, mumbling something not remotely lucid and Nico- _Just- Stares_. The only thing more dangerous to a Were than a Vampire is a Hunter. And here one is playing Doctor to one of its greatest enemies. The Were brushes his fingers tenderly through the boy's hair and pulls the covers over him. A moment passes. And then another, before the Were turns to face him.

His blue eyes narrow. "I know what you are and you know what I am. So, I won't waste time with pleasantries. If you dare harm this child, I will personally oversee you turned to ashes, Vampire."

Nico blinks in surprise at the Were’s abruptness. A coy smile steals his pale lips before he answers. "I take you understand me, even in this form?"

The Were nods.

"Good." Nico nods back in false calmness. "Because at least now you can tell me what the hell is going on?! _You're helping a Hunter?!_ Have you lost your mind, Were? Or were you just born stupid?"

"Hold your tongue or I'll pour holy water in that cage." The blond snarls like the feral creature he truly is.

Nico gulps.

"Now if you can manage to summon the brain power to understand what I'm about to say, I'll be impressed.” The Were taunts, enjoying the anger that flares in the Vampire’s eyes. “This human has shown nothing but kindness to everyone he meets, myself including. He rescued one of my little brothers after he was struck by a car and saved his life. I am repaying that debt."

"Oh?"

"I debt you owe him as well, Vampire. If you had fallen through my window, I would have thrown you back out again."

Nico smirks. "It's ever so nice to feel wanted."

The blond growls and lurches forward, banging the cage with his fist. "Do you understand, Vampire?"

"As if I'd attack a Lost Blood,” Nico huffs insulted. “What do take me for, mut? He doesn't know what he is, that much is clear, and he doesn't know how to fight. He's no different from a neutral.”

The blond looks away. “Good.”

“But we still have a problem, Hunters have entered the City." The Vampire Prince mutters darkly.

The Were looks back at him in shock. "What?"

"If he joins with them, I may not be so merciful."

"Merciful?" The blond laughs. "Little Vampire, you are in no position to be making such threats. You have no escape either, drink this boy’s blood and you'll be dependent on him forever. Kill him and I will not bother with treaties, I won't stop until you end up on the pyre."

"You're crazy!" Nico yells. “All this over one Lost Blood, _he’s nothing_.”

"Crazy enough to follow through with my word." The Were whispers as the light from a passing car flares across the room form the street below.

Nico cannot deny just how dangerous the Werewolf feels in that moment. The hairs on his body stand on end and a shiver rushes down his spine. He is way too small, weak to take on such an adversary. Biting his lip, Nico narrows his eyes holding the blond’s gaze.

“His name is Percy, Vampire. And mine is Will. Don’t forget it.” The blond turns and walks towards the door.

“Wait, you’re just leaving?” He asks in disbelief.

“Why not?” The blond- Will smirks. “You can’t escape, you can’t fly, you can’t even drink his blood. You are nothing but a harmless bat.”

Nico stares in pure shock as the Were walks out, just catching as he whispers under his breath.

_“Perhaps I can show you what I mean.”_

**_. . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters! Xx
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
